Va Sous
by rlb190
Summary: Lucy devient folle. Son futur est clair, mais son esprit ne l'est pas. Elle sombre petit à petit, et personne ne peut la sauver maintenant. One-shot Merci à Asharra d'avoir traduit !


Wendy POV

«Carla ! S'IL TE PLAÎT ?» Je pleurnichais. Elle me secoua. «Non !» Rah ! «Très bien.».Je marmonnais, mais reposais la missions à 500 000 Jewels. «Je ne vois pas pour-» Je m'arrêtais, car la porte de la guilde venait de claquer.

Loki était là, semblant affligé.Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, son visage saccagé.

«Loki-san ?» Je demandais, hors d'haleine.

«Tout le monde! C'est Lucy !» Il atteignit sa poche et en sortit des clés autour d'un anneau. Les clés de Lucy. Tout le monde arrêta de respirer. Erza alla vers Loki. «Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?» Loki prit un profond, et long souffle. «Je n'ai pas pu la protéger! Je suis désolé...» Il serra les dents et des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. La voix d'Erza se fit plus douce. «Loki. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?» Loki releva la tête tristement.

«Lucy a été kidnappée.» Quoi ?! Lucy enlevée ?! Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. «Impossible ! Comment est-ce arrivé ?» Loki restait là, accablé. Erza passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le fit s'asseoir à une table. «Loki raconte moi ce qui s'est passé.» Loki semblait vraiment triste.

«Lucy était entrain de marcher dans la forêt, quand 2 personnes, une blonde et l'autre brune, l'ont attaquée et jetée hors du chemin. Lucy m'a appelé, et j'ai mis hors d'état de nuire la personne blonde. Mais celle brune était derrière elle et l'assomma. La blonde s'était remise et me sourit, usant une attaque qui me projeta contre des pierres. Quand je me suis réveillé ils étaient partis. J'ai trouvé ses clés près de la rivière ainsi que des traces de pas. C'était donc ça. Je n'ai pas pu la protéger. Je lui avais promis que je serais toujours là pour elle...». Il frappa sa tête contre la table; je savais que les sanglots venaient de lui. Le Maître se leva : «Nous retrouverons Lucy. Mais avant nous devons trouver qui ils étaient. Que tout le monde fouille la ville ! Chaque recoins !». Tout à coup les portes s'ouvrirent.

«Hey les gars! On est de retour ! » dit Natsu. Grey arriva derrière lui. «Il a encore détruit la ville...» Natsu regarda les alentours. Il aperçut Loki pleurant sur une table, la tête décomposée de tout le monde, et les clés de Lucy sur la table.

«Où est Lucy ?» il demanda. On baissa tous notre regard.

«Natsu-san. Lucy a été kidnappée.»

Grey POV

Il était évident de dire que Natsu était effrayé. Il courut hors de la guilde, et Erza le stoppa dans le jardin. «Natsu ! Nous allons la retrouver ! » Il objecta. «Je sais, mais j'ai besoin d'aller tabasser ceux qui l'ont enlevée !» Erza se baissa et le frappa à l'estomac, faisant qu'il s'évanouit.

«Que tout le monde se déploie. Mais allez-y par deux, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un qui puisse battre Loki vous attaque seul. Juvia avec Grey.» «Merde !» «ah Grey-sama !»cria Juvia.

«Jet et Droy,

Arzack et Bisca...»La liste continuait. «Et j'irais avec Wendy. Soyez prudent, et trouvez Lucy !» Et après cela nous partîmes pour trouver notre amie.

Lucy POV

Ma satanée tête me faisait mal ! J'ouvris les yeux pour croiser des prunelles sombres. «Quoi ?»je garçon regarda au dessus de moi. «Tu es réveillée. Je m'inquiétais à ton sujet Lucy.»

Lucy ?

Qui était Lucy ?

«Qui est Lucy ? Et qui êtes-vous ?» Son visage se contracta et il fronça les sourcils. «Lucy est ton nom. Je suis Rogue, tu te souviens ? Tu es dans la guilde Sabertooth.» Guilde ? «Qu'est ce qu'une guilde ? Comment vous savez que je suis dedans ?» Il pointa ma main. «C'est ta marque de guilde. Argenté, c'est la couleur que tu as demandé.» Je regardais ma main droite. Il avait raison. «Que m'est-il arrivé Rogue ?» Il soupira. «Fairy Tail, une autre guilde. Ils t'ont attaquée et essayé de te kidnapper. Ils feraient tout pour t'enlever.»

Quoi ? Ils ont voulus me kidnapper moi ? «Pourquoi ?» Il parut triste. «Ils veulent que tu rejoigne leur guilde. Ils essayeront tout pour te faire croire que tu es l'une des leurs. Donc n'essaie pas de sortir hors de la guilde sans moi, ou Sting.» Qui diable était ce Sting ? «Qui ?» Une personne blonde entra dans la salle. «Lucy ! Tu es réveillée. Comment te sens-tu ?» Je regardais Rogue pour trouver de l'aide. «Sting.» J'acquiesçais. Sting leva un sourcil.

«Elle a perdu la mémoire.» Sting semblait inquiet. «Et bien j'espère que tu le retrouvera vite. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons te protéger de Fairy Tail. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ont essayé de t'attraper !»

Une année s'est écoulée. Lucy a grandis, tout comme les autres. Sans ses clés, elle a apprit une magie appelée la magie du corps céleste, et est devenue une mage de rang S. Les autres l'ont cherchés pendant tout ce temps, mais n'ont rien trouvé. Ils savaient qu'elle était toujours en vie, quelque part, mais ils ne savaient pas où. Peu de temps après, le Grand Tournois de Magie recommençait. Lucy y allait avec Sting, Rogue, Rufus et Orga.

Wendy, Erza, Natsu et Grey eux y allaient pour Fairy Tail. Ils venaient d'arriver à Crocus.

Loki POV

Nous sommes arrivés, et nous nous sommes séparés. Erza est allé dans la chambre, Natsu et Grey a part, et j'allais avec Wendy.

«Loki-san ! Cet endroit est joli non ?» Je souris. «Oui ça l'est !» Je m'exclamais.

Elle parut un peu triste. «J'aimerais que Lucy soit ici.» Sa voix était teintée de tristesse. «Je sais petite. Mais nous l'avons cherché partout. Pourtant elle est en vie, ça nous le savons.» Elle me regarda. «Comment ?» Je soupirais mentalement. «Son contrat passé avec moi et les autres esprits ne s'est pas brisé.» Elle me sourit. «Je pense oui.» Je lui souris en retour puis nous finissâmes le tour du jardin pour retourner à la chambre. A minuit, les cordes étaient installées, le labyrinthe dans le ciel enclenché, et les jeu allaient commencer.

Lucy POV

«Sting, ce chemin.» Je pointais vers la gauche. «Non, à droite» argumenta Orga. «La ferme, Orga. Je sais ce que je fais.» Rufus haussa les épaules, et nous sommes sur le chemin de gauche, quand un pont en bois au dessus de l'océan apparût. «C'est ça tout le monde.» Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la porte où la citrouille nous attendaient. «Vous êtes l'équipe numéro 1! Félicitations! Allez à l'intérieur.» C'est ce que nous fîmes.

Il fallut attendre.

Encore.

Et encore.

Et encore. Je m'ennuyais tellement que je commençais à m'amuser avec des étoiles dans le ciel.

«Lucy arrêtes-ça.» Dit Sting. Je soupirais et reposa l'étoile. Tout à coup nous entendîmes des voix. «Team Fairy Tail B!» Cria la citrouille. Fairy Tail? Je m'éloignais de la porte. Sting devint grave.

«Lucy, reste derrière nous, ne leur parle pas. Ne prononce pas un mot.» Je me cachais derrière le groupe, et ils formèrent un mur autour de moi. J'entendais les voix. «Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ai réussi Mirajane!» Appela une voix.

Mirajane ?

Cela me paraissait familier, mais... «Ow!» Je chuchotais, attrapant ma tête. Pourquoi ce nom est-il familier. Je l'entends rire dans ma tête. «Lucy-san! Comment la mission était ?»

Mission ? Pourquoi j'aurais eu une mission ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me connaîtrait ? Pourquoi ajoutait-elle «san» derrière mon prénom ? «Sors de ma tête !» Je murmurais. Sting me regarda. «Ca va Lucy ?» Il chuchotait. Je souris et approuva, tenant toujours ma tête. Pourquoi Fairy Tail me semblait si familier ?

Wendy POV

Nous étions dernier. Évidemment. «Ne vous en faîtes pas les amis! Nous allons gagner aujourd'hui!» Dit Loki. «Oui!» Criais-je. Nous attendions tous dans le hall de l'arène. «Nous allons introduire les équipes dans l'ordre en commençant par la dernière! Prêt ? En huitième place, Fairy Tail team A!» Je devinais que c'était nous.

Nous sortîmes, et des huées remplirent l'endroit, nous nous installâmes sur le côté. «Prochaine équipe! Mermaid Heel!» Je décrochais après ça.

Puis j'entendis : «Équipe Sabertooth!» un homme avec de long cheveux blond sortit, avec un autre homme large au cheveux verdâtres, puis quelqu'un avec de court cheveux blond et un garçon avec des cheveux plus long noir. Loki laissa échapper un halètement, et se mit à trembler.

«Loki-san ?» Je demandais.

Il regardait les 2 hommes. «C'est eux qui ont kidnappé Lucy.»

QUOI ?

Erza les regarda. «Sabertooth». Puis, une femme aux long cheveux blond sortit. Je connais ces yeux et ce sourire.

C'est Lucy. Mais il y a la marque de Sabertooth sur sa main! «Lucy ?» questionna Grey. Tout Fairy tail eut le souffle coupé. Le visage de Natsu se fendit d'un sourire. «LUCY!» Nous avons tous crié. Lucy nous jeta un coup d'oeil. «Je vous connais ?» elle demanda. QUOI ?! «Lucy c'est nous !» Dit Erza. «Je ne vous connais pas. C'est la première fois que l'on se rencontre, Fairy Tail.»

PREMIERE FOIS QU'ON SE RENCONTRE ?

«Lucy, tu ne te souviens pas de nous ?» questionna Mira-san. Lucy examina longuement Mirajane, puis grimaça tout en touchant sa tête. «Non. Je ne pense pas. Maintenant laissez moi tranquille.»

Elle s'en alla, nous laissant sidérés. «Elle ne se souvient pas de nous. Ils l'ont sûrement kidnappée, et la potion qu'ils ont utilisés pour l'assommer devait servir à lui retirer la mémoire! Mais ils l'ont intégrés à leur équipe ?» Dit Erza.

Loki regarda ailleurs, essayant de ne pas pleurer. «J'imagine que c'est comme ça.». Nous commençâmes le premier événement, avec Grey et Juvia. Ils perdirent tout les deux. Ensuite Grey combattu Flare, et gagna.

Nous étions sur un bon départ. Puis ce fut Lucy VS Kagura de Mermaid Heel. Elles étaient face à face.

Lucy POV

Kagura tira son épée. Ça allait être amusant ! «Apprêtes-toi à perdre !» dit-elle. Ha ! Elle fonça vers moi pour frapper, mais je me retirais sur la gauche, esquivant son attaque. Elle fronça les sourcils, réalisant qu'il fallait de la magie pour ce combat. «LOI DE GRAVITE !» cria t-elle et un poids écrasant s'appuya sur moi. Je fis mine de tomber, mais une fois au sol je dis «Mesure !» et je suis délivrée. Je me relevais vers le mur, monta dessus, fis des cercles autour d'elle, et me rapprochant, j'allongeais mes bras et * BAM* en plein dans le nez.

Elle recula et courra vers moi. Elle continua d'essayer de me frapper, mais je continuais de bouger. Finalement je vais l'avoir.

Elle sourit en triomphe et je luis rendis son sourire, la destabilisant. «Je l'ai finis.» Elle regarda le ciel, et tout le monde fut choqué. Un cercle magique venant de la Grand Ourse apparût. «Soit jugée par les 7 étoiles ! Grand Chariot !» la Grande Ourse clignota, et une pluie de lumière déferla sur l'arène. Kagura cria et bloqua avec son épée. Je me baissais et posais 2 doigts sur le sol. «Par la vraie magie du corps céleste, CERMA !» Le ciel s'assombrit et les nuages filaient dans le ciel, couvrant l'arène.

«Qu-Quoi ?» demanda t-elle. Je visais le centre où elle étais, et je relâchais la magie. Un énorme rayon lumineux se braqua sur elle, et elle cria de douleur. Les cieux se dégagèrent et une fois la fumée partie, on put voir Kagura étendue sur le sol, battue. Tout le monde me fixa, je me relevais, et marchais en direction de mon équipe, en souriant à Rogue.

«Beau travail, Lu.» Il me tapa dans la main, et je constatais les dégâts.

Les Fairys me fixaient. L'un avec des cheveux orange refusait de me regarder, fixant le sol, des larmes coulant sur son visage. Quel était son problème ? «Loki» dit une voix dans ma tête. Loki ? C'est son nom ? Pourquoi est-ce que je sais ça ? Je fronçais les sourcils et secoua la tête. «Lu ? Tout va bien ?» Je relevais la tête et souris.

«Oui, juste un peu fatiguée.»

Sting haussa les épaules et se retourna vers le stadium.

***Le jour suivant***

Wendy POV

Quoi ? Elle utilise la même magie que Gérard ! Et ses esprits alors ?

Natsu, Gajeel et Sting échouèrent tous lors de l'épreuve du second jour. Puis ce fut le tour des combats, et c'était Lucy VS Erza. Ça allait mal se passer. Pour Lucy.

Lucy POV

«Lucy ! Je ne veux pas te combattre ! Tu n'appartiens pas à Sabertooth !» Cria Erza. Non ! J'appartiens à ici.

«Tu te trompes ! Arrêtes d'essayer de m'avoir Fairys !» Je dis. Elle fronça les sourcils. «Bien.» Elle se ré-équipa dans une pluie de plumes. Je lui souris et elle se rembrunit. «Heavens Wheel !» des épées apparurent. Elles m'attaquaient.

«Heavenly Arrow !» je criais et les épées se brisèrent. «Quoi ?» questionna t-elle.

Je fermais mon poing, sauf 2 doigts, puis je la glissais en arrière. Une grande sphère de magie céleste se forma et alla vers Erza. «Ah !» cria t-elle tout en étant repoussée. «Rupture céleste !» je clamais pointant de mes 2 doigts en dessous d'elle, le sol se fissura sous ses pieds, les rochers et la poussière tombant avec elle. Je croisais mes bras au dessus de ma tête pour commencer le sort. «Altaris !» je tonnais.

Pendant que je préparais la magie, toutes les ténèbres environnantes vinrent se poster près de moi, créant une petite orbe noire qui grandissait à vue d'œil et gagnait des fils de lumières en son sein, similaire à une nuit d'été. Puis je lâchais l'orbe en direction d'Erza. La sphère est dense, et contient une énorme quantité de gravité pour mettre en pièces ses opposants. Son pouvoir peut-être comparé à celui d'un météore.

Elle hurla à l'impact, et de la fumée remplie l'arène. Une fois disparue, elle est étendue sur le sol, ne bougeant plus. «ET LE VAINQUEUR EN QUELQUES MOUVEMENTS EST LUCY DE SABERTOOTH» Je souris à l'égard des Fairys, qui elles restaient bouche bée.

Lucy de Sabertooth.

Ça sonnait juste, mais pourquoi la sensation était-elle fausse ?

Grey POV

Lucy a vaincu Erza. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Lucy est battue Erza.

La femme intelligente et angoissée de la guilde est maintenant plus forte qu'Erza. Erza était sur le sol, et Wendy se précipita à ses côtés, avec Loki, pour commencer à la soigner.

Loki la stoppa, et souleva Erza, qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Il lança un regard triste à Lucy, qui se raidit et le fixait, puis il s'en alla avec Wendy.

Lucy ne se rends pas compte que Rogue essait de lui parler, et elle regarde le sol et tient sa tête. Elle ferme les yeux, et une larme roule sur sa joue.

Lucy est entrain de pleurer.

Elle est désolée d'avoir battu Erza. Elle sait que c'est mal ! «Les gens !» dis-je rapidement. «Regardez Lucy.» Sa tête est toujours basse et elle marmonne pour elle-même.

«Elle est contrôlée !» dis Natsu.

Rogue posa sa main sur son épaule, et elle se redressa tel un robot, lui souriant et écartant ses inquiétudes. «C'était Rogue ! Ou peut-être la marque sur son bras ? Nous avons juste à battre Rogue nan ?»

«Ça ne marche pas comme ça Grey.» dit Loki, tenant toujours Erza. «Nous devons enlever ce sort d'elle. Si je ne peux pas la résonner, je peux enlever cette marque.» J'acquiesçais. Nous devions faire en sorte que Lucy combatte Loki, et je sais comment faire.

Today 8:23AM

And the last part !

Lucy POV

Le jour suivant c'était Loki contre moi. Cette personne.

Je connais ce nom ! On se rencontra au milieu et on se prépara au gong. «Lucy !» Cria Loki.

Pourquoi continuent-ils de me dire ces bêtises ? «Lucy, souviens toi de moi s'il te plaît.» Je secouais la tête. «NON ! Reste loin de moi !» Je criais. Une grande vague de magie sortie du sol au moment où je parlais. Le sol trembla et se souleva de quelques pieds. «Lucy, ne fais pas ça ! Je te connais, tu n'aurais jamais fait ça !» Je secouais encore plus la tête. «Non ! Tu ne me connais pas ! Tu ne me connais pas !» Une autre décharge, le sol se souleva plus encore. «Lucy ! S'il te plaît !» Il me suppliait. «NON !» Je criais. Une troisième vague. «Bien !» il cria. Il entoura son poing de lumière et fonça vers moi. J'utilisais ma magie pour faire pareil.

«Lucy.»

Il me frappa et s'éloigna. «Tu te souviens de la fois où tu m'a sauvé ?» J'essayais de le couper, mais il s'en alla. «NON ! ARRETE DE JOUER AVEC MA TETE !» Il me donna un coup de pied sur le côté.

«Tu as eu une audience avec le roi des esprits, tu m'as sauvé de Karen.» Je le frappais.

«JE N'AI JAMAIS FAIS CA !»Je criais, et des morceau de terre volait dans l'arène, se répandant dans le ciel. «Tu as sauvé Aries, tu as rigolé avec Natsu, et parlé avec Grey, et lu avec Levy ! Tu as mangé avec Mirajane ! Tu as fais des mots croisés avec Lisanna et tu es devenue soue avec Cana ! Tu as rigolé avec Erza ! Tu as sauvé ma vie Lucy.»

Non. Non. Ils ont tentés de me kidnapper. «Non ! C'est faux ! Arrêtes de mentir !» J'ai tenté de la frapper, mais il attrapa mon poing. «Non, non, non.» Je marmonnais. Je commençais à pleurer, les larmes coulant doucement sur mon visage. Il attrapa mon autre main et les plaça devant nos visages.

«Lucy, s'il te plaît. Tu n'appartiens pas à Sabertooth. TU APPARTIENS A FAIRY TAIL !

Loki POV

«TU APPARTIENS A FAIRY TAIL !» Je scandais.

Elle commença à secouer la tête, et à me pousser. Elle poussa un long cris, puis elle se détendit.

Je l'a fis s'asseoir et je me plaçais à ses côtés, puis je l'installais sur mon torse, tenant ses mains. Elle respirait difficilement, son visage était toujours tendu et elle ferma les yeux. Puis elle se relaxa. Ses mains brillèrent, et la marque argenté disparue, révélant la précédente de Fairy Tail.

Elle soupira et ouvrit les yeux.

«Loki...»dit-elle faiblement les yeux larmoyants. Je lui souris, essuyant mon visage.

Lucy était de retour.

«Je suis là, Lucy.» Elle regarda le ciel et soupira.

«Moi aussi.»


End file.
